The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved apparatus for storing printed products or the like arriving in an imbricated formation.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a plurality of support means or discoidal support elements or plates for supporting the printed products arriving in an imbricated formation. This plurality of support means is rotatable about an upright and preferably substantially vertical axis. A conveying or infeed arrangement defining a delivery arrangement is provided for infeeding or delivering the printed products to the plurality of support means.
It is known to the art for printed products arriving in a reclining imbricated formation to be infed to a revolvingly driven or rotating support means or support disc. These printed products are placed upon this support means in a reclining position to form a spiral-shaped or helical stack. Such a prior art apparatus is, for example, described in German Patent Publication No. 2,518,374, which is cognate with the U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,623, granted June 23, 1981. It is possible with this prior art apparatus to form stable stacks of considerable height. These stacks are formed so that they can again be consumed, i.e. have their printed products removed, at a different location perhaps, after temporary storage. Due to weight considerations it is not possible to arbitrarily increase the height or the diameter of these stacks in order to correspondingly increase the storage capacity in this manner.
In order to withdraw or recuperate the printed products from such stacks, a special device is necessary which is constructed differently from the device for forming these stacks. This recuperation or withdrawal of printed products from the stack preferably takes place from below but, if necessary, can also take place from above. Direct access to the printed products in the inner portion of the stack is not possible and is also not intended, since such a stack usually contains as a rule only similar printed products and thus it is not necessary to withdraw or remove the printed products from any specific portion of the stack, such as the inner portion.